A fallen angel in pain
by CamiGleek
Summary: Morgana's troubles with becoming evil in the tears of uther Pendragon


**Here is my second story of Armor I hope you enjoy and review =D have a great day**

**Ps. please don't be too harsh**

**Titled: A fallen angel in pain**

**Pairings: Arthur and Morgana when they were young some little Arthur/Gwen**

**Summary: Morgana and Arthur talk about their childhood and remember their innocent love and Morgana becoming evil but one is not truly evil if one loves**

**Set between season 3 Esp. 1 the tears of Uther Pendragon**

**Chapter 1: Arthurs point of you**

Arthur got up to get dressed it was going to be a hard day today continuing the search for Morgana. It had been almost been a year since he saw Morgana in the common room dying in the arms of the person who had also tried to bring down the kingdom two times and the second time she had succeeded by taking the first lady of Camelot. He and Morgana had become more distant ever since she had been kidnapped by the druids and he had fallen in love with Gwen. He remembered when Arthur was in love with Morgana it was a different kind of love maybe it was infatuation, no it was stronger it's like they relied on each other to breath, they were connected! I stop trying to win her or flirt with her because she didn't look interested in me anymore she was different now she was kind of dark but she was sexy because she was so mysterious. But he loved Gwen now she was what he needed she would never break my heart. What was he doing he can't do this to himself anymore he can't he needs to accept that Morgana now is in a better place now he didn't want to give up but she didn't seem happy in the last few months she was here (he would often catch her in the hallways sobbing and he would ask her what was wrong but she quickly walked away). He promised himself this would be the last day he would look for her because looking for her and not finding her its torture.

It was the third day Arthur, Merlin and the knights were in a pilgrimage to find Morgana but Nothing! They passed by an empty courtyard you could tell a fight had taken place there it was foggy but then a person was emerging out of the darkness it looked like… No it couldn't be! But how? And he saw her mesmerizing and scared green eyes with a small hint of blue! Morgana

**Chapter 2: Arthurs point of you**

She was bruised and her hair was a mess but she still looked beautiful her purple dress was ripped and dirty with mud she was trembling! And she called out my name Arthur with her lyrical musical voice! The knights still looked at her like she had been a fallen angel in pain and that annoyed me! Merlin looked like he was going to cry after all he had had a thing for her in the past! Well to tell you the truth who wouldn't? So I rescued the damsel in distress and brought her back to her palace

**Chapter 3: Arthurs point of view**

Morgana had requested my presence in her chambers I was excited to able to talk to her and to comfort her. She was wearing that breathtaking ivory nightgown that hugged her curves and brought her eyes out! I had seen her in a nightgown before of course I mean we do live together and there was that time when she warned me about the questing beast and she was sobbing and I wanted to comfort her but it was my duty and the way she was graving my arms and trying to hug me in front of my knights was not very brother and sister sibling way! But she looked so beautiful and…. I need to stop thinking like this about her I'm not some sixteen year old boy fantasying about her besides I was in love with Gwen!

Arthur (she smiled when she saw me)

How do you feel my lady?

I'm fine thank you for saving me my champing (she made a smirk)

(She had been less than eight hours here and she was already flirting and teasing me) typical of her

Morgana you need to rest! I said as I was trying to make a quick escape

She held my arm and said. No Arthur please doesn't leave me I have felt so alone and frightened for the past year and I've missed you! Can't you stay here and talk!

He can't say no to her she has always taken advantage of this! He got closer to her and said Wow I'm flattered the Lady Morgana has completed me twice today first she tells me I'm her champion and then she says she has missed me Wow! He laughs as he is taunting her

Why are you laughing Arthur? I'm saying the truth, for the first time you rescued a damsel in distress aren't you proud? She gives her most beautiful smile at him

Oh Morgana I just didn't know you cared for me like that I always thought that…

Arthur of course I care for you, you are like my brother who I missed dearly (she starts cracking up)

Morgana has mentioned the word and she is winning the fight! Arthur and Morgana never described each other with that word because when they were thirteen to sixteen they had had a relationship if you call swimming under the moon and kissing under the apple trees a relationship but it wasn't anything bad it had always been innocent and it was one of the happiest moments of his life but then they grew up and forgot everything and they even forgot the tree house which was their battleship.

Arthur changed the subject and asked Morgana about what had Morgause done to her how did she end up alone in the forest beaten and all covered with bruises.

She started crying hard and sobbing and put her head in his shoulder he didn't know what to do!

Arthur (she said between breaths and cries)

Yes Morgana?

I am so sorry for everything I have seen so many stuff and I am so scared can you just please hold me please?

I hugged Morgana. I was so happy just holding her and making her feel safe!

Its Okay Morgana I'm here I will always be here for you I don't care if it kills me but I will always be here no matter what

Morgana smiled and kissed his cheek

**Chapter 4: Morgana's point of you**

Morgana knew her plan and knew what she had to do but it was nice when she was with Arthur

Her tears were not fake when she was with Arthur but she can't tell Morgause that Morgause thought I was cold blooded and that I would kill to get what I want and I did and would I cried in Arthurs shoulder harder because of what she become and how nobody cared about her well that's what Morgause had told her but Arthur was comforting me and talking to me!

Morgana you know you could tell me anything I would never ever try to judge or try to hurt you!

Morgana couldn't tell that she came back because she wanted to kill his father and left his best friend / manservant in the woods with the women who was her half sister

Yes I know Arthur .Thank you she bought her lips and smiled at Arthur

**Chapter 5: Morgana's POV**

I saw the light flashed the knights eyes he haunted me in my dreams I hated myself for what I had done Arthur would never forgive me but as long as he didn't know it was fine. I loved my new power it took away my thirst and it fed my revenge! I had turn into what Morgause wanted me to!

I was scared but my new powers were addicting and for every little thing I had!

I saw Arthur in the hallway and I could not ignore him

Morgana , my father is getting worse I don't know what to do Gaius told me that he has to prepare me I can't Morgana I am not ready ! I do not know how to be king! The kingdom is getting weaker

Arthur relax I'm here for you. If things come down to that you will be a great king the people will love you and you can finally marry Guinevere

Morgana I , I don't know how to … Wait you know about Gwen but how and…

Arthur I'm not blind I always knew I could tell! You broke my heart but I'm over it because I have M

Morgana started to get mad as she was telling her feelings to Arthur she started to break down

Morgana what's wrong Morgana its okay am here

She started to faint and her eyes turned gold and rolled into the back of her head

**Chapter 6: Morgana's Pov**

Arthur was speaking to her

Morgana please wake up

She jumped up and called Arthurs name

Arthur I can explain

Yes you can but I don't want you to tell me it might ruined it

Ruin what? She asks innocently

And Arthur brushed Morgana's lips it was a hungry and gentle kiss

The kiss ended and Morgana told Arthur

Arthur I can't I will be the end of you and you will hate me for what I'm doing and for what I am going to do

She started crying again but they were tears of regret

Arthur cupped her face and he looked at her eyes Morgana did looked like a fallen angel in pain


End file.
